


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: FYHF Christmas Prompts 2013 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Captain Hook is brilliant and he brings Wendy and Bae back home just in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> FYHF Christmas Prompt Fill for: Mistletoe! ([see original post on tumblr](http://fyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/71106724824/stereksendlessreign-prompted-mistletoe-pairing))

When Hook handed Bae over to the Lost Ones, what the boy didn’t know was that the betrayal was merely a distraction. It took more than a week for the pirates to attack but when they did, they learned that Bae was not the only captive of Pan. A young girl whom Hook guessed was Wendy, was also held prisoner with him. Bae had told him about the Darlings and the girl’s appearance fit his description of the Darlings’ only daughter.

The Lost Boys were caught off-guard by the ambush and they were quick to retaliate but the crew had come prepared. Baelfire and Wendy were set free by none other than the captain himself.

“You came back…” Bae gasped once Hook gripped his hand and pulled him out of the cage.

“Coming back for you was always the plan, m’boy.” he said, eyes twinkling.

They helped Wendy out of her cage and Bae led her to a safe spot before running to help the men. It was a tough fight and Baelfire admired the will of the crew. There were a couple of casualties, but soon nearly all of the Lost Boys had been knocked unconscious or tied up. The last battle to end was Pan and Hook’s. It was gruelling and Bae had his heart in his throat the entire time. Finally, Hook had managed to strike Pan down. It was a glorious victory, one which was quickly followed by more good news: Hook knew of a way to leave Neverland.

They wasted no time in boarding the Jolly Roger which took off to the sky powered by pixie dust. They all agreed to head for the second star to the right— a gateway which brought them back to London; Wendy’s home.

The Darlings welcomed Bae and Wendy back with tears of joy while the Jolly Roger crew explored the strange new world they had found themselves in. According to Mr. and Mrs. Darling, they had returned at a perfect time for it was nearly Christmas. Baelfire had spent a Christmas with the loving family once in the past and he was extremely excited at the prospect of being able to celebrate it with them again. He was also happily preoccupied with being Hook’s guide around London.

“It’s a wonderful festival where people celebrate good cheer and togetherness.” he explains to the pirate, “Mrs. Darling says you’re invited to Christmas dinner tomorrow!”

Hook was still having trouble grasping the idea of Christmas but he wasn’t one to turn down such an invitation. The Darlings didn’t seem to care that Hook was a pirate, they were just grateful that he had saved their kids.

“Please tell me you’re going.”

“Of course, lad.” Hook replied, watching Bae who was currently pacing around the room he had rented at the inn. He never remembered being so happy and fulfilled before. Bae was an angel who had turned his life around and led him away from poisonous thoughts of revenge. He was set on starting anew in this world and he secretly hoped Bae would still want to be a part of it.

The following evening was even more enjoyable than Hook anticipated. The Darlings prepared a feast and he was treated like a guest of honor. The children were captivated by his tales of adventure. Bae would even pipe in to add a detail or two since the boy had heard the stories before.

It was with a full stomach and a content heart that Hook later bid the family goodbye. It was getting closer to midnight and he minded his manners, not wanting to keep the children up too late. Baelfire and Wendy volunteered to see him out. It was in the front hall that Hook’s attention was drawn to the ceiling.

“That plant is called Mistletoe.” Wendy giggled, “If two people stand beneath it, they must share a kiss.”

“That so…?” Hook glanced to the one sharing the space under the plant with him which was Bae. The boy laughed shyly before reprimanding Wendy good-naturedly.

“He doesn’t have to kiss me, Wendy…”

Hook’s eyebrows rose at the blush on Bae’s cheeks.

“It’s a rule of mine to always pay my respects to a foreign land’s tradition.” Hook cast Wendy a wink, joining her in teasing Bae. He then pulls the young man gently by the wrists and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. When Hook moved away, Bae was wide eyed, speechless and his face was red. The pirate turned to Wendy and saw that she was blushing too.

“Oh! You didn’t have to kiss him on the lips, Hook. O-On the cheek would have been… fine.” she looked down at her feet, seemingly embarrassed by what she had just witnessed.

“Ah…  _well_ …” Hook blinked. He was a bit ashamed that he allowed himself to get carried away by the night’s good mood, nevertheless he didn’t regret the kiss. He had to drop hints about his feelings sooner or later…

“I apologize for upsetting you, Bae.”

“No,” Bae quickly looked up, shaking his head and sending his brown curls bouncing, “You didn’t.”

Wendy bit her lip, eyes darting from the pirate to her step-brother. She sensed something between them that made her feel like she was intruding on a special moment. Before she could excuse herself however, Hook spoke up.

“I’ll be off then.” he cleared his throat, “Once again, I thank your family for a lovely evening.” Then he turns to leave.

“Hook?” Bae called out after him. They exchange a look before Bae smiles widely and says, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Hook returns the smile warmly.

Wendy doesn’t mention how flustered Bae seemed to be after the whole incident, but she had a knowing smile on her face until they retired to bed. She never imagined that her beloved brother Baelfire actually had feelings for Captain Hook. The most amazing part was that it seemed his feelings were returned.

 

  
[(image source )](http://www.photo-canvas.com/blog/original-holiday-decor-ideas/)


End file.
